


Proper Swordsman's Ettiquette

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, bad sexual puns, just bad, just bad puns in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bilbo abuses Fili's swords, Fili decides that he should be the one to teach the little hobbit the proper way to handle a sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Swordsman's Ettiquette

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request I got on my blog: "Fili asked Bilbo to be careful with his swords, and Bilbo dropped them when he went to answer the door. He didn’t think much of it, but Fili did. Later in the journey (before Rivendell) Fili and Bilbo go off into the woods and Fili assures himself Bilbo won’t drop his weapons again. They get together and have super-sexy-fun-time."

Fili sat back, tugging Bilbo into his lap and the hobbit gave a short yelp before he settled down. He fidgeted, picking the dirt from under his nails for a moment until he felt Fili’s fingers slip under his suspenders, tugging them down off his shoulders one by one. The blond’s fingers slid down his sides and he shivered, breath hitching when they snuck down the front of his trousers.

“Is this really necessary?” Bilbo asked breathlessly. “I-I already told you I was sorr-“

“Shh,” Fili murmured, breath coming out hot and humid against Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo was helpless to continue arguing, as that would require coherent speech which he found himself incapable of as Fili’s rough hands wrapped around his cock and began tugging it into stiffness. “I know you said you are sorry but I cannot let this rest without giving you a proper lesson.”

“-yes, alright, but c-can’t we do this somewhere _else_?” The little creature whispered, glancing around the quiet camp in a panic. “I just think someone might noti-“

“Nonsense,” Fili scoffed, tugging Bilbo’s blanket off of him fully. The hobbit chased it and yanked it back over himself, desperate for some sort of privacy. Fili pulled it off him again and tucked it behind himself so that Bilbo could not hide under it again. Bilbo turned in Fili’s lap to chase the blanket, and only ended up perched there facing the dwarf with a thigh on either side of the blond’s hips. He met Fili’s eyes and gulped thickly. “The Company is asleep except for Uncle Thorin and he gets lost in his own mind and his pipe smoke when he’s on watch. Trust me, I’ll keep an eye on him for you.”

“I promise I won’t do it again!” Bilbo hissed when Fili’s hand was in his pants again, and he had to bury his face in Fili’s shoulder to keep his sounds muffled. He knew he would eventually weaken and let Fili do whatever he wanted because he so enjoyed it when the prince did this, he just wished he hadn’t chosen now in the _middle of their crowded camp_ to be the respective time and place to do it. “I promise, Fili! Please!”

“Surely you can keep your voice down when all I am doing is touching you?” Fili teased. When Bilbo gnawed on his lip and cast him a hopeful look he chuckled. “Even I would not try to take you in the middle of camp, little one. I love all of your moans and whimpers that you make when I am inside you too much to want to stifle them.” When Bilbo looked immensely relieved, Fili brushed a kiss over his lips that was mostly whisker but still had him chasing it. “I will make proper love to you when I have the time and privacy to enjoy you fully. For now, I want only to offer you some instruction.”

Bilbo hesitated another moment before he tentatively nodded and was glad for Fili’s mouth on his because the noise that he made when Fili began stroking him with more pressure was positively obscene and louder than he meant it to be. Fili drank his sounds down hungrily, plundering Bilbo’s mouth with his tongue. He pulled back with a smirk when he felt Bilbo humping away into his grip. He dropped his head to kiss at Bilbo’s jaw, and as his hand quickened its pace he let the little creature trembling in his lap muffled his sounds in the furry collar of his coat.

Fili alternated between kissing his hobbit quiet and letting him hide against his shoulder and moan into his coat. They were kissing when Bilbo came, and he bit down hard on Fili’s lower lip as he spilled himself over the dwarf’s fingers. Fili stroked him dutifully through his orgasm and managed to let out only a pained grunt when Bilbo clamped down on his lower lip with his teeth.

When they separated Bilbo slumped down on Fili’s chest and snuggled into his coat and Fili brought his hand up and cleaned his hobbit’s cum from his hand with his tongue. He watched the hobbit recover with a quirk of amusement to his lip. He finished cleaning himself up and pulled Bilbo into a kiss, licking into his mouth and sharing his taste between them.

He let his little lover nuzzle into his shoulder again once he was done kissing him, and rubbed his back soothingly. As he reached his free hand back behind himself to retrieve the blanket to wrap Bilbo up in, he asked; “Learned your lesson?”

Bilbo nodded, flushing attractively. Fili was extremely turned on, but he would wait until he could ravish Bilbo thoroughly and in the comfort that he deserved, at their next stop in an inn perhaps. The halfling mumbled into Fili’s coat, but he smirked smugly at his words. “I will not mishandle your weapons again, Fili. I promise.”

“See that you don’t, now that I’ve shown you a proper way to handle a _sword_ ,” Fili said and if it was possible for Bilbo to go redder, he would have then.


End file.
